1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus and more particularly the present invention which is directed to an exercise apparatus for the conditioning of the three groups of muscles, the hamstring muscle, the quadriceps muscle and the maximus gluteus muscle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices exist for exercising various parts of the body for commercial and home use. Some of these devices are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,741 to Robert Fan.
This exercise apparatus simulates horse riding type and rowing type exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,013 to W. R. Dofel.
This exercise device provides a mechanical resistance assembly which employs a resistant strap which is stretched by use of a pulley system pulled by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,450 to Steams.
This exercise machine provides for abdominal exercising. This machine also allows a chest pod to rotate, which is resisted by either a viscous fluid resistance or stacked weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,287 to Brewer.
This exercise apparatus employs a resistance that is experienced by a person exerting a force to pull or push the body engaging members. The resistance can be varied.